The Precious Ones
by LeonaWriter
Summary: Someone precious to me is also at Miracle Land...' Those are the words that Kaito spoke as Hakuba Saguru in the 10th Movie. But what if they applied for more than just the detectives on his tail, and he had someone waiting for him? KaitoxAoko


Detective Conan Movie 10 - Private Eye's Requiem - Omake

The Precious Ones

_Someone precious to me is also at Miracle Land. . ._ – Kaito, as Hakuba in the movie.

-----

"KAITO! You idiot! You told me you'd be back in just a minute, and how long have you been gone? Well?"

"O-oi, Aoko! Watch where you're aiming that thing! It's not like I had a choice or anything..."

"Idiot! Of course you did! I don't know what it was you were doing, and you haven't even told me."

"S-sorry..."

"You should be! I've been waiting here all day for you, you big stand-up!"

"A-aiie, Aoko – watch where you're swinging that – ow. . ."

Aoko bent down to the fallen Kaito, felled by the might of a plastic rifle she must have won earlier in the day, while he had been. . . otherwise occupied.

"Oh, I'm sorry – I didn't actually hurt you, did I?"

"Like you'd really care, you big tomboy. But so you know - no, you didn't."

"Then why didn't you dodge it, then? I know you could have."

"I'm tired, damn it," he protested. He was. He had had to escape Aoko as soon as they were in the park, set up the preparations for the later events – events that ended up with a particularly good result, might he add, and perfectly legal – and pretend to be Hakuba, as well as various other activities. . .

All the while letting on only one hint as to his true reasons, apart from the hope of catching the criminal, and that was to two detectives.

Aoko, though...

She still didn't know. By this point in time – well over a year and a half since he had started to become the Kaitou Kid – it would have been near impossible for her to not know at least something, but whether it was from denial, personal preference or ability to claim ignorance if anyone asked her, she had never brought the matter of his night time profession to his ears. In fact, the only way he had found out that she knew had been due to the sheer number of times when simply didn't ask where he had been a certain night, looked at him weirdly, or quite simply mopped him over the head for apparently no reason whatsoever – except, that is, that a heist was usually about to or had just occurred not too long before or after.

He respected this by not saying anything that might force her to choose her side any more than she already had. However, that also meant not being able to say anything about some of the dangerous things that he did, even though she worried over him far too much, sometimes to the point of the bruises not disappearing for days on end when he didn't tell her how he might or might not have got hurt one night.

Today looked to be one of those days, but then again, he hadn't expected anything less.

Aoko sighed, bringing him back to reality.

"Such a shame, too... you got back too late to be able to get onto that last ride on the Super Snake, and I think it's one of the few rides you wouldn't dare do gymnastics on while it's running. . ."

"Eh..."

He rubbed at the back of his head in mock embarrassment, while thinking fondly of the last time they had been to an amusement park. It had been a lot less eventful than this one, that was for sure. A lot more fun, too.

"And you keep on avoiding places like they have demons in them for no reason I can think of! Sheesh, I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

She shook her head in exasperation, and yet his hearing caught something more moments later, after she had stood and turned away from him, heading off towards one of the shops – probably to get something for Keiko, he thought.

"Sometimes," he heard her say, "sometimes I just wish you wouldn't do these things. . ."

Out of her line of sight, he slumped his shoulders, watching her back as she went further away, eyes serious, more serious than he would let himself be seen as by her.

"But I couldn't do that," he whispered back. "Not just you or me, but all of my precious ones. . . I wouldn't forgive myself if any of them were gone because of me. . ."

He was only glad that Hakuba had taken the time to go back to England of his own accord for a short while, not even aware of the case. The idea of having put the obnoxious, stuck up British detective in harm's way such a relatively short time after the Nightmare heist was unthinkable.

Kaito repressed an unsightly shudder and raced to catch up with Aoko, who was now heckling him from the door of the shop.

At least everything had worked out all right. He had Tantei-kun to thank for that, he knew.

Not that Tantei-kun would ever accept his thanks, of course. But the thought was there, that was for sure.

-----

AN: Came up with this after re-watching the Tenth movie. Almost simply for the scenes with Hakuba (KID) in them. And the ending bit before the credits. And Hattori. But seriously, I thought to myself; 'Everyone's always thinking that (Or at least, I always thought that) Kid meant Conan or someone similar when Hakuba said that line at the top. But what if it was Aoko, like Shinichi had Ran and Hattori had Kazuha?

She'd be pissed at him for having missed the entire day at Miracle Land, that's what :D

I've based this on the movies, the MK manga and the DC manga. All the while keeping in mind a small amount of fanon and fic-canon. (Nightmares by Ellen Brand and Promenade by Ocianne, anyone? The second one especially.)


End file.
